Lost Love
by Sapphireb3lue
Summary: Misa and Lina move to Zuellni there they join the 17th platoon. Lina remembers her past,and is desperate to find him any way she can.But then she finds her self falling for someone else, but where do the memories come from? LayfonxNina
1. Chapter 1

Lost Love

Chapter 1

"YEY!" Lina yelled as she stretched out her arms "We're finally in Zuellni!"

I laughed and grabbed her by the collar of her new uniform.  
"Come on, We've got to get to the Academy now!"

We arrived an hour ago by roaming bus. In that hour we've been in a huge rush taking a quick shower and then getting ready to start at the Academy.

Lina and I had decided to join the Military arts, there wasn't much point joining something else.

We wandered along the roads to the station before taking the next train to the Academy.

"O.M.G" Lina gasped as she entered the Academy. There were students everywhere.

"Misa, how are we meant to find our way through here…"

"Like this" I smiled and began shoving my way through the crowds dragging Lina behind me.

Someone grabbed my arm, I stumbled slightly before gaining my balance again. I turned angrily to face a girl same age as us, she had short blonde hair and blue, purple eyes.

"I'm sorry" She smiled "But I was wondering if you were looking for a platoon to join"

I nodded, She grinned took hold of our arms and dragged us over to five other people.

"Welcome to the 17th platoon" She grinned "This is Layfon Alseif" She smiled pointing towards a guy with short darkish brown hair and dancing green eyes. He smiled at us and nodded. "This is Felli Loss she's our psycho kinesis user" she pointed to a girl with flowing silver hair and an expression less face. She turned pointing to a guy with sandy blonde hair pulled back into a long pony tail, three gold rings in his ears, shimmering green, yellow eyes.

"This is-"

"I'm Sharnid Elipton, Nice to meet you" He grinned cutting the girl off, He leaned closer. Getting a little annoyed I shoved him back which made him laugh a little.

"Sharnid!" The girl yelled angrily at him, he laughed holding his hands up. She sighed

"Sharnid Is our Sharp Shooter"

"This is Harley Sutton, he's our DITE-mechanic" She smiled pointing at a guy who seemed the same age as us, he had turquoise hair which was platted and grey eyes with a backwards cap placed on his head. He smiled at us

"And this is Shena Che Matelna, she was a member of the 10th platoon but since Dee…." She stopped for a moment then looked up and smiled again "She joined our Platoon a while ago" Shena had curly long blonde hair which was neatly behind her back and honey coloured eyes.

"Oh, And I'm Nina Antalk. I'm the Captain of the 17th platoon" She grinned

"I'm Misa Torinden and this is my friend Lina Naruki" I smiled back at her.

"Oh, you guys will need these" Nina said rummaging around a pocket and pulling out two badges with the roman number 17 on and handing them to us.

"Thanks" I said pining it to my blazer. Nina smiled and checked the time on the huge clock hanging on the outside of the enormous Academy building.

"Lets head to the training room" She said leading everyone to the large entrance and along the corridors.

"So what Dite have you got?" Harley asked me and Lina as we followed Nina and the others along the corridor. I blushed

"Actually, I haven't got one"  
"Either have I" Lina said looking around the corridors excitedly.

Harley grinned "Then I'll make one for you, Do you want one or two?"

"Two If that's ok, A sword and a Close quarter pistol" Harley grinned at my decision then turned to Lina

"What about you?"

"huh? Oh, A broad sword would be good and a close quarter pistol" She grinned

"No problem! You guys will have to use the test Dites first so I know what settings for them" He said as we entered the training hall. Nina spun round on her heel to face us again

"Your Battle Uniform has arrived too. So you guys should get changed first, changing rooms are over there" She said pointing to one of two doors.

"Pick one" Layfon said holding out a cardboard box filled with test and training Dites. I grinned and picked one. Shena stepped out, her lance already pointing at me. I smiled.

"Restoration" the smile played on my face as Shena ran towards me. I dodged her attack easily. I swung round and aimed for her neck stopping inches away from it.

She smiled

"You're good"

"Thanks" I smiled The clashing of a sword caught my ear, I turned round to see Lina defending herself quickly from Fellis attack and swinging. She smiled and jumped into the air, disappearing for a second before re appearing behind Felli. Her sword a centimeter away from Fellis back.

Harley burst through the door looking proud.

"Here!" He said throwing me two Dites. One was a sky blue colour the other was black. Lina was already swinging her new sword.

"From which city do you two come from?" Layfon asked

"Myath" Lina answered putting her Dite back into her pocket.

Layfon smiled "The city that ran away from the last Intercity match"

I glared at him "Yeah, we didn't want to face Grendan, and anyways you guys nearly got killed out there"

"But we didn't" Layfon smiled

"I heard that one of the Heavens blade wielders disappeared after getting possessed by the Haikizoku" Lina said sitting down next to me.

Layfon nodded, frowning ever so slightly.

"His name was Savaris Luckens"

There was a moment of Silence.

"So have you guys fought in any matches?" Sharnid asked

I nodded "A couple of matches and one battle with filth monsters" I grinned

"That's good. You guys will need the experience in this city" Felli said quietly.

I yawned, It was dark outside as we left. Lina nearly fell asleep on the way back to the dormitory. We parted with Layfon and Felli and headed to our room. Lina got changed fast and curled up in her bed.

Half way through the night I heard the faint sound of someone crying. Tiptoeing my way to Lina's bed I look at her. Small tears trickled down her face. But she was asleep. I reached out to shake her awake, but stopped. I sighed and left her.

She continued crying for most of the night. But I didn't know why.

Is there something Lina hasn't told me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yawing I pulled the brush through my waist length honeysuckle coloured hair, making sure that my candy pink highlights showed. Lina had pulled her Candy pink hair back into a high pony tail for the night and was brushing it out franticly.

"Geez, we're going to be late!" She said as she tried to get the brush through a knot in her hair.  
"We're not going to come late" I answered watching my hair fall over my shoulders.

Sighing I got up and walked to the door, then looked round the door again.

"Lina…"

"Yeah"

"Why were you crying last night?"

Lina paused brushing her hair for a split second then continued "I was crying?" She said sounding a little surprised, but I could see through her, she's been my best friend for years. I know when she's acting.

"Yeah"

"I didn't know" Lina said looking away from the mirror.

I sighed and gave up "Anyway lets head to the training room"

We arrived to a load clashing of Dites. We walked in but only Sharnid was there, the sound of the Dites clashing together grew louder as we entered. Sharnid looked up and smiled

"We're outside in the training grounds today" Lina slipped pat quickly and headed outside. I spun on my heel and walked to the door. Sharnid caught up quickly.

We walked there in silence for a while, we entered the elevator and waited in silence again as it began going down to the bottom floor. He swung round so he was hovering over me trapping me.

"Misa…" He said quietly. He leaned closer. I pressed my self against the elevator wall, I took a glance at what floor the elevator was on and sighed with relief as it beeped to let us know we were on the last floor. I ducted under his arm and ran out the elevator straight out onto the training grounds. Felli, Lina and Harley turned to look at me. Shena, Layfon and Nina were out on the ground training not turning to see who had arrived. Sharnid came a minute later. He smiled and gave little wink before sitting down next to Harley.

"Are you alright Misa?" Lina asked appearing behind me.

"Huh, Yeah." I said still glaring slightly at Sharnid. Seriously, what a playboy.

"Hey" Layfon smiled as he joined us with Nina close behind.

Harley turned to us "Your go then guys"

I smiled to myself as I stepped out into the open air. Shena was still there, Me, Lina, Felli and Sharnid stepped out to train a little.

"Restoration" I said, the sound of fast foot steps came to my ear. I swung the huge sword round but Lina had blocked it perfectly. I jumped back and skidded to a stop. I heard something approach from behind. I swung round and held my sword up to stop the shot that had just flown out of the bushes on the ledge.

I glared, leaving Lina I jumped over to the ledge landing perfectly on my feet. Another shot fired from the bushes. I dodged it and took another step forward to find Sharnid grinning at me

"You're good" He smiled

"Thanks" I said back giving him a little smile, He looked past me quickly

"Behind you" He said, I swung round to see Shena her lance pointing at me, I dodged quickly. She smiled at me and then sighed

"God its boiling out here" She said sitting down for a moment.

"Hey! You guys, quite sitting there!" Ninas yell flew up from below. Shena held her hand up.

"Nah, I'm gonna go and get a drink" She smiled and jumped down again and walking off.

A loud crack made everyone look in the direction of the Academy building.

People shouted and started crowing at the front of the Academy.

"I'm gonna go see whats going on" Layfon said, heading out the training ground.

"Lets head back too" I said turning round expecting Lina to be there. But she wasn't there, she was no were to be seen.

"Lina?" No answer "LINA!" I yelled jumping off the ledge and running to were she had been. Everyone had turned to look. Nina was already by my side

"Where'd she go" She whispered scanning the area.

"She's close by" Felli said

"Can you tell us exactly where?" Nina asked, Felli nodded.

**Lina POV**

Why did my head hurt? Why do I feel like I have forgotten something?

_There was darkness the silhouette of someone. A glimmer of silver caught her eye. She watched as he attacked the Filth monster, killing it in one blow. He reappeared by her side, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and turned to kiss him back… but he was gone. He had left. Back to the duty he had been called too. Leaving her by herself in the dark only the moon to guide her…_

Tears flowed over the brim of my eyes as the memory flashed back. Pain flickered through my heart. I looked up quickly, something was approaching the city. I sprinted to the edge of the city and looked over quickly.

A roaming bus was approaching. Fast.

"And we're back" The guy looked same age as me with spikey red hair and yellow eyes. He turned round and looked in my direction. I gasped and hid behind the corner.

"Come out, I know you're there" He said, I took a deep breathe and stepped out from behind the corner to face him.

"Well look at what we got here" He grinned, the rest of the group had gone back into the roaming bus. I narrowed my eyes pulling out my Dite

"Restoration" I said and held the sword in front of me.

He held his hands up

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to attack you!" He laughed, I held the sword back.

"Who are you?" I asked watching him carefully

"Haia Lyia, I'm the leader of the Salinvan Guidance Mercenary Gang"

"Salinvan Guidance Mercenary Gang" I whispered, I knew what they are.

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"Just thought of coming back for a while" He smiled, A girl with dirty brown hair twisted into a bun on the side of her head with two plats coming out of the middle and a pair of glasses on stepped out of the bus, she blushed as she saw me.

"H-Haia who is this?" She asked

"Lina" I said directly at her, she blushed again.

"Nice to meet you Nina" Haia smiled. I ignored him and turned to walk back to the Academy.

"Hey!" He shouted behind me, I turned round and put a hand on my hip

"What" I hissed

"Are you a friend of Layfon Alseif?" He asked

"Yeah…why?"

He shook his head "Doesn't matter" I sighed angrily and turned, I walked along the streets slowly

"LINA!" Came a shout behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Layfon running after me. I stopped and smiled

"Everyone's looking for you" He said slightly out of breathe

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappear like that" I said

He smiled at me "It's alright"

We walked along the street and back to the Academy, but something was bugging me. Like someone was behind me, watching me… tracking me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A crack echoed between the houses. The Academy was close now, we started running. The platoons had gathered in the Academy's huge yard. Kalian, The President of Student Council, was on the balcony higher above. We elbowed our way through the platoons and found the rest of the group. Misa hugged me

"We were all worried about you!" She said, everyone was wearing their battle uniforms, Dites at the ready.

"The city of Myath is approaching fast" Kalian announced

"There's going to be an intercity match" Layfon sighed.

Me and Misa looked at each other and looked a little excited as well as feeling slightly bad for having to battle against our home town.

Everyone stood ready, Dites in their hands. I took in a deep breathe as Myath was even closer and turned to Lina.

"I don't really want to fight against Chiyo, Eimu, Yumi and Sei" I told her and glanced at the approaching city. Lina nodded in agreement.

The siren went as the match started. Using my Kei I jumped on to the roof of one of the many houses in Myath. I watched as the platoons from Zuellni charged in. Light foot steps came closer to me.

"Misa!" Chiyo shouted she was about to hug me when someone else came.

"Misa" Yuu grinned as he landed on the roof, I took a step back.

In our old platoon there was Me, Lina, Chiyo, Eimu, Yumi, Sei and Yuu. Me and Yuu did go out for a bit but I ended it two weeks before we left Myath. He hasn't forgiven me.

I held up the sword, I skidded back as his Kei hit the blade. I attacked but he had stepped to the side and swung his whip across my arm. The pain spread quickly, the blood oozed from the wound.

"Stop it Yuu!" Chiyo yelled but Yuu silenced her

Yuu looked surprised as he quickly dodged a flash of Kei. I turned my head just slightly to see Sharnid not too far from us.

"Is that you're new boyfriend then Misa" Yuu grinned and ran towards him only to get thrown back by another shot of Sharnids gun. He lifted me up and jumped safely to the ground.

"Thanks" I said managing a small smile

"Cant let you die, can I" He smiled putting his head to the side slightly before disappearing to find the others again.

Nina spun round and hit the guy in the chest with her Dite. Layfon had already reached the Myath flag. My sword clashed against Sei's sword. I dodged his attack and threw him across the floor with one strike of my kei.

I caught the glimpse of something in the bushes and froze

_Her knuckles were bleeding, but she kep__t punching the wall. She cried and screamed in anger. An arm wrapped around her, a voice whispering in her ear. She slowed down until finally stopping. It was him. He was back. A smile crept on her face. He was there, it wasn't a dream, It wasn't her imagination. The arm let go of her the voice faded. She spun round quickly. He smiled at her and kissed the corner of her mouth, but turned to walk away. She grabbed hold of his arm, fresh tears spilling down her cheek._

"_Please, Please don't go again" She cried gripping his arm tighter._

"_I have to" He smiled apologetically "But I promise I'll be there when you need me" He said vanishing into thin air. The smile faded off her face, but she knew he wasn't lying. She'd needed him and he just came back… but when will he come back again to her. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks and tried not to think about him. She'll have to survive without him for a while. The Intercity match was approaching. And she'll have to fight along side her platoon, and her thoughts shouldn't distract her. She began to forget him slowly, each day part of her memories faded until he never even existed to her. He too slowly forgot her as she never needed him and when he came to see her she was never there. She drifted further away from him each day, until he too forgot her. But at night she cries without knowing why, the tears not bringing back a single memory. The love they shared was lost in the black whole between them, she had sealed everything to do with him away and had thrown it into the black spiral wiping it from her mind. _

The pain spread through me, I sunk to the ground, the tears trickling down my cheek.

"Lina! Are you ok? What's the matter" Nina shouted kneeling down next to me.

"It hurts" I whispered

"What hurts?"

"The memories, the memories that spill into my mind" I sobbed, curling up on the floor and pulling my legs close to my chest, my candy pink hair covering my face, the tears dripping onto the dust floor and soaking into the ground.

**Ninas POV**

_"Nina, is Lina ok?" _Felli asked using her Telepathy

_" I dont know, She says her memories hurt"_ I answered, the platoon members from Myath had seen that Lina couldnt fight and were already coming closer.

_"2 oclock, enemy coming in fast"_ I swung my iron whips round and knocked a guy to the floor, he got up again groaning but made another attempt at injuring me but I knocked him unconcious.

_"Thanks Felli, can you go see where the others are?" _I asked

"_No problem, I'll go see" _I watched the three petals fly into the distance In less than two minutes the three pettal like peices which transmit her telepathy were back next to me

_"FonFon is nearly by the Myath flag, Shena is fighting two platoon members from Myath, Misa is injured and Sharnid is defeanding her" _

_"Misa is injured!" _I yelled in my head while trying to stop three people trying to get our towns flag at once

_"Yes, her arm has been wounded and she has a cut on her leg too" _Fellie answered

_"But she'll be alright while Sharnid is there" _He wouldnt let any harm come to her I laughed.

The siren went. I looked up quickly to see the Myath flag fall to the floor. I smiled we had won. I turned back to Lina who was now sat up.

"Are you ok now?" I asked her, she nodded. Her sea blue eyes looked like they had frozen over. She got up slowly like a puppet who was forced to their feet by their master. A last small tear trickled down her cheek, her eyes cleared and the same dancing shimmer returned to them.

"Lina, what memory was it" Felli asked as she reached us

"It...It doesnt matter" Lina said quietly. Felli didnt say anything else. I smiled as I saw Layfon run towards us, Shena just behind him.

"Felli told me Misa was injured, is she here yet?" He asked

I shook my head "Misa and Sharnid arent here yet, By the way well done" I smiled at Layfon and Shena

"At least we won" Shena smiled "In the last Interplatoon match we didnt do so well" She laughed "But I guess Intercity matches are mor fun"

A few minutes later they finally came, Sharnid with his arm around Misa letting her lean against him so she doesnt have to put pressure on her injured leg. When they saw us they smiled.

"That looks bad" Layfon said looking at the cuts in her left leg and right arm. Misa shook her head

"It doesnt matter, but are you ok Lina?" She asked looking more worried about Lina than her wounds.

Lina nodded "Its gone" She gave a weak smile

"That was amazing!" Shena said taking another sip of her lemonade. We were sat in one of Zuellnis best bars enjoying a good drink after the match. Misa didnt seem to mind anymore that Sharnid was so close to her, as they were sat right next to each other having a conversation of their own. Misas wounds were already healing and after washing the blood of them they didnt look to bad. Shena, Lina, Felli and Harley were talking happily together on the other end of the table leaving me and Layfon together. Ok, I guess I dont mind cause I think I like him a bit more than just as a friend, but he liked Leerin. I slumped back in the seat, what was the point of liking Leerin when shes god knows how many miles away and he cant see her till we bump into Grendan next time and who knows when that is and... OH FOR GODS SAKE I NEED TO SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!

"Well thats the last time Myath will want to run into us" Harley laughed

"Probably not" Layfon laughed. I sighed and started eaves dropping on Misa and Sharnids conversation.

"Sorry about Yuu" Misa sighed

"Its alright, whats the matter with that guy any way?"

Misa blushed "I dont really want to tell the whole story, but he hates me for dumping him before I left"

Sharnid didnt seem to care about that. Course, hes had a lot of girlfriends, least Misa was smart enough to only go out with one guy.

He started laughing

"Whats so funny" Misa asked

Sharnid shook his head "It doesnt matter" He said between laughing, Misa didnt look to happy

"What!" She nearly shouted

"He thinks we're going out" He laughed "Hes going to hate me, I cant wait to see him again" Misa glared at him

I sighed and tuned everyone out until they were just some buzzing in the distance and ignored them for the rest of the time.

Nina, Layfon and Harley were deep in conversation, Lina,Shena and Fellie were in their own world too and Me and Sharnid were trailing behind.

He was quite for a while then turned to me "I actually wanted to ask you this ages ago" He said

I was quite, I knew what was coming.

"I was wondering if..." He kicked a pebble on the floor "If you'd go out with me"

I was quiet, it didnt sound like Sharnid would ask any one that. It sounded like it was the first time hed asked anyone! I knew hes had a couple of girlfriends but... it really sounded like hes asked for the first time.

"Its alright if you dont" He said, looking down at the floor. I smiled at him and kissed the corner of his mouth before joining Lina and the others leaving him grinning and slightly red. Linas eyes glazed over for a second and the tiniest tear escaped her eye. I frowned, does this mean shes going to see another memory?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lina was sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with the end of her skirt. I waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't stir.

"Geez! Lina! What is wrong with you!" I yelled "Ever since we arrived here you keep having weird memories and act strange! Why don't we just leave!" She jerked out off her thoughts at turned to face me.

"I don't want to… and I know you don't want to either, actually I think trying to make you leave willingly would be impossible now" She gave a slight smile.

"Why would it be?"

"Well, I know you'd miss everyone especially a very certain guy" She grinned

I picked up a pillow and wacked her. She started laughing and grabbed another pillow and started chasing me around our flat. She wacked me hard and feathers started flying through the air and landing gracefully on the floor. I collapsed on the bed, my stomach aching from laughing.

"Ok, I wouldn't leave. You'd have to practically drag me to the bus" I laughed

Lina sighed and smiled "Same" I turned on my side to look at her

"Apart from these strange memories that I get, I love this place" She smiled " I love the 17th platoon"

I smiled and turned back onto my back, I shut my eyes.

I was raised in Myath. But I feel like I belong in Zuellni, like I've always lived here. I never knew my parents. Ever. I don't even know where I was born.

I just remember living with Misa and her family after they took me from the orphanage. I've always grown up with her. she's like a sister to me.

I switched the light off and snuggled under the duvet.

Everyone was busy training, I sat on the bench with my legs crossed. I was slowly dropping asleep. I lent to the left and hit something hard, I yawned and lent against it.

"What's the matter with you?" Sharnid said, Oh it was his shoulder I was leaning against… oh what the hell I don't care.

I yawned "Tired" My eye lids were dropping shut but I forced them open again.

He smiled and put an arm round me. My eyes dropped shut again this time I didn't force them open again. I dozed off for a while, and opened my eyes to find Felli looking down at me.

"Felli?" I asked

"Nina said you don't have to train today if you don't want to" She said

I nodded slowly. Sharnid was still next to me, one arm around my waist.

"You're not leaving Zuellni… are you?" He asked , I looked at him confused

"I heard you and Lina talk yesterday, I was walking past your flat door and I heard you say…"

"No! We would never leave Zeullni!" I laughed and punched him in the arm lightly

"Geez, you could have listened to the rest of the conversation" I laughed

"And now you've probably told everyone that we're leaving"

He smiled "I'm sorry"

"Never mind" I said jumping to my feet "Lina probably corrected everyone"

I smiled at him and turned to face the training ground.


End file.
